1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lawn bag holder and, more specifically, a base platform having a pair of arcuate folding arms to secure the opening of the lawn bag on the ground. Multiple lawn bag holders may be attached to a rail mounted on a wall for holding multiple bags open.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various bag holders, but none discloses the present versatile invention. There is a need for an economical folding lawn bag holder deployable on a lawn, or in which multiple holder units are removably securable to a wall of a utility room or garage to hold multiple bags open.
The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,965 issued on Nov. 19, 1991, to R. Michael Aulabaugh describes a trash bag holder comprising either a foldable five-sided box frame or a three-sided frame. The frames have a narrow forward lip. The three-sided frame has a stiff wire to space the sides which can be folded inward. A handle is provided on its bottom panel for hanging. The side panels are triangular in shape. The five-sided box frame can be folded with two opposite sides having longitudinal hinges. The trash bag holders are distinguishable for requiring planar foldable sides and either a stiff wire or planar top panel for holding the side panels open.
Sweden Patent No. 53814 issued on Oct. 11, 1921, to E.R.C.K. von Scheele describes a bag holder comprising a rectangular base platform formed with four rods supporting a hinged side frame of a pair of rods, and a U-shaped pivoting crossbar. The upper leg of each side frame has a spring attached to the base platform. The bag holder is distinguishable for its required upper crossbar, hinged side frame and springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,536 issued on Jun. 29, 1993, to Marion Y. Hodgdon et al. describes a rectangular and collapsible refuse collector frame with a hinged collection tray with sidewalls for holding a plastic trash bag open in a horizontal or vertical position by its two U-shaped expander arms. Four hinge joints permit the collapse of the frame and the tray. The refuse collector frame is distinguishable for its rectangular opening and extended U-shaped expander arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,027 issued on May 3, 1994, to Tom P. Fullilove describes a dual use leaf bagger having an adjustable rectangular pipe frame, wherein the sides telescope via cotter pins and supported by a flexible clamp. The bottom pipe supports a bent plate providing a front ramp and a rear ramp. The frame can be used on the ground to support a trash bag and on a wall by fastening the plate to the wall. The leaf bagger is distinguish-able for its closed rectangular frame, telescopic sides and the front and rear ramps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,928 issued on Feb. 8, 1977, to Louis E. Beugin describes a lawn bag caddy consisting of a rectangular wire frame which is adjustable in height via resilient sleeves. The rectangular frame is supported by a central strut and two bottom legs joined at the rear. A handle loop is provided on the top of the rectangular frame. The lawn bag caddy is distinguishable for its wire frame construction and triangular bag support structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,291 issued on May 23, 1989, to Dean O. Nelson describes a trash bag holder comprising a semicircular hoop band having a hinge on one side and hinged at both ends to a rigid flat member. The flat member is hinged to a rectangular pan having raised sides and a lowered front edge. The flat member can act as threshold or a lid when the bag is upright. The trash bag holder is distinguishable for its semicircular shaped opening with an extensive rectangular pan having upright side flanges and a front inclined edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,943 issued on May 14, 1991, to Dean O. Nelson et al. describes a trash bag holder similar to that described above except the pan portion is semicircular shaped with stiffening ribs. The bag holder is distinguishable for its semicircular shaped opening with a semicircular shaped pan and cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,948 issued on Jul. 16, 1991, to James A. Groth et al. describes a bag handling system comprising an inner locking frame secured in the channel of an outer base frame which includes a hand grip and rails for the attachment of an extension handle/support leg. The system is distinguishable for its required inner and outer locking frame construction with an extension handle/support leg and a hand grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,756 issued on Feb. 25, 1992, to Dieter E. Pfisterer describes a material compacting device comprising a structure configured as a base panel with two side panels having parallelogram shaped front sections held together by straps and tied to a cord or rod in front. The device is distinguishable for its unique frame structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,103 issued on Apr. 30, 1991, to Franklin A. Hayes et al. describes a collapsible frame for an integrated nylon leaf bag comprising an upright flexible wire arch and a horizontal wire arch joined by stabilizing feet structures. The nylon bag is attached permanently to the upper wire arch. The collapsible frame and leaf bag device is distinguishable for its integrated lawn bag and wire frame structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,125 issued on Jan. 19, 1993, to Robert D. Caveney describes a device for loading bags comprising a rectangular box structure with three open sides as a first embodiment. The top and bottom frames have handles and can be hinged. Another embodiment has semicircular frame with a pair of legs. A further embodiment employs a square frame with inclined sides and a pair of stubby legs positioned on opposite sides. The various devices are distinguishable for their box shapes and legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,126 issued on Jan. 19, 1993, to Charles O. Bennett describes a leaf caddy comprising a rectangular telescopic frame made from polyvinyl chloride pipe and elbows. The vertical front frame member has a T-connection on top to the inclined rear support frame member. The leaf caddy can be utilized horizontally and vertically with support against a tree trunk. The leaf caddy is distinguishable for its rectangular collapsible structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,394 issued on May 9, 1995, to Marilyn Mitchell describes a handling device for a plastic trash bag comprising a D-shaped frame with a pivoting long handle attached it its apex. The bag is secured by a clamp ring on the handle. The device is distinguishable for its D-shaped structure and requirement for a long handle.
Great Britain Patent Application No. 2 212 383 A published on Jul. 26, 1989, for George F. H. Peacock describes a refuse bag support device comprising a D-shaped ring in a first embodiment supported by a pair of rollers and either a short or long handle in a socket on the ring. A second embodiment employs an upright bent rod supporting the D-shaped ring by three feet members. A third embodiment uses two ring members made from plastic coated wire supported by three leg members. The support devices are distinguishable for the wire supports and handles.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a lawn bag holder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is directed to a versatile folding lawn bag holder which can be utilized on a lawn to hold a lawn bag open. Multiple holder units may be hung on a rack of a utility room or garage to hold several bags open. The holder unit has a base platform which supports two foldable arched arms to secure a lawn bag in an open position. The base platform has a pair of apertures on its bottom surface which cooperate with knobs on a horizontal rack hung on a wall for supporting a plurality of bags in a vertical position.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a multi-use lawn bag holder.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable lawn bag holder having a base platform and two arcuate folding arms for supporting a lawn bag in an open position on a lawn surface.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable lawn bag holder having a base platform with a pair of apertures on its bottom surface.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a plurality of lawn bag holders for holding lawn bags in a vertical position by providing a horizontally positioned wall rack having knobs which cooperate with the blind bores in the base platforms of the lawn bag holders.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.